Eugene Serpentin
Eugene Serpentin is the son of Laidronette and the Green Serpent from Madame d'Aulnoy's The Green Serpent. He is the younger brother of Zenaide Serpentin and the cousin of Gilbert Bellot. Info Name: Eugène Serpentin Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Green Serpent Roommate: Gilbert Bellot Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to communicate with others without even looking at them. My "Magic" Touch: I can turn into a dragon. Storybook Romance Status: I am dating Olimpia Mano. She helps me make good eye contact. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have terrible eye contact, and it affects my ability to make friends. Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101. It's one of the few classes I'm good at. Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. Why should I take this stupid class when I can't even look girls in the eye half the time? Best Friend Forever After: My big sister Zenaide and my cousin Gilbert. We're very close-knit. Character Appearance Eugene is slightly below average height, with long brown hair and green eyes. He wears a dark green shirt with light green stripes, black shorts, green socks, and black shoes. On his head is a black hat with a green feather. He wears a green snake-shaped scarf around his neck. Eugene has the ability to transform into a dragon. His dragon form is a huge, quadrupedal wingless dragon with green and iridescent scales. His long hair remains, and out of his head grows two large horns. Even in this form, he cannot breathe fire. Personality Eugene is easily distracted and has trouble paying attention to things. He tends to drift off into space and frequently daydreams. He also loves to smile and especially loves to take pictures. He is very close with his big sister and his cousin. Eugene is fond of skateboarding and is often seen skating on school grounds. Biography What's up? My name is Eugene Serpentin. I'll tell you about my dad, the Green Serpent, since Zenaide already talked about Mom. My father was a king who was cursed to be a dragon for seven years. If his beloved looked at him, the cycle would start all over again. He met my mother Laidronette while she was outside her palace. When she nearly died, he took her back to his kingdom and revived her. After spending a lot of time together, they married. But Mom's family wanted her to look at him. When she found out the truth, Dad got sent to Hades, and the evil fairy Magotine enslaved Mom. Mom was later able to reunite with Dad - and see his human form once more. I've got an older sister named Zenaide and a cousin named Gilbert. Our aunt Bellotte is kind of mean to Gilbert, so he prefers to hang around me and Zenaide. I'm roommates with Gilbert - he and I are often inseparable. One of my biggest problems is that I have severe problems with eye contact. I cannot look people in the eye much of the time. Mom thinks I get it from her, while the doctors say it's because I have autism. I guess both of them factor into it. I have a hard time paying attention to teachers in classes. I have the ability to turn into a dragon just like Dad did. I sometimes use this disguise to travel. However, the other students find it to be scary. One girl, Olimpia Mano, likes the shiny scales on my dragon form, and she spends time with me to look at them. We are dating now. I'm also on good terms with Hunter Huntsman since he's nice to dragons. I have my own roller hockey team, the Green Pagodas, consisting of me, Olimpia, and our friends Cezar Porcel, Narcisse Paon, and Domenico Verdecolle. The team's not affiliated with Ever After High. Our team participates in roller hockey competitions. I consider myself a Royal since I don't mind following what's ahead of me. Trivia *Eugene's surname refers to the French title of his parent's story, Le Serpentin Vert. *Eugene is actually destined to be a dragon in another fairy tale (Eugene doesn't know which one because he's still in his first year), since his older sister is the next Laidronette and Eugene obviously cannot marry Zenaide, although the story he will be in will not involve him dying. *Eugene is allergic to weeds, especially ragweed. *Eugene is left-handed. *Eugene is a member of the Group for the Magically Gifted. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:Royals Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Madame d'Aulnoy's Tales Category:The Green Serpent Category:Dragons Category:Shapeshifters Category:French